The Marauder Collection
by fallenstar127
Summary: Journey with the Marauders as they go through different points of their lives. Random one shots about different incidents and such. Rated T just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Marauders or harry potter **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend Elise, her sisters, and Eirc who inspired the idea for this chapter love you guys**

Summer...another long hot, summer and here the Maruaders were sitting on Remus' back deck and, doing absoultly nothing. Sirius sat with his legs propped up on one of the chairs and, was whistling some unkown tune...probably some rock tune that none of them had heard of. Remus had a good hunch though that it was probably some muggle rock band...Lily had introduced all of them to muggle music and, Sirius had taken an instant liking to so called "heavy metal" music. Remus thought it was annoying, James kinda liked it, Lily said it gived her a headache...and Peter...well he slept through it all and, didn't even care.

"You know Moony...do something..." Sirius said waving his hand lazily and, flicking a piece of black hair that had fallen across his face. He crossed his feet once more and, gave Remus his sarcastic grin and, turned to look at James. The other Marauder was cuddling up with Lily, stroking her arm and giving his best mates the biggest grin that they had seen. It was amazing though that his face didn't bloody break he was grinning so big.

"Well guys...we could always go swimming..." Remus suggested looking at each one of them wondering if the suggestion was really a good idea after all. But it was either that...or have the sun constantly beating down and, roasting each one of them alive. Remus really didn't want to sit out in the sun all day, and swimming sounded really good right about now.

"Yeah...that sounds good." Sirius said jumping off and, already taking off his shirt and, throwing it to the side. The pool was just a tad bit to the left and, was uncovered too which was good because, Sirius had just run off the deck and, jumped into the pool spraying water all over Lily and James. Lily jumped up with a shriek and, knocked poor James off the chair too! Peter woke up, eyes blinking lazily and, turning his head back and forth trying to find the source of commotion. Remus was rolling his eyes at his friends action and, Sirius...well he was laughing it up in the pool.

"C'mon Moony, join me! You know you want to..." Sirius said laughing and, laying on his back, floating the grin still plastered on his face. He was wearing his torn up jean shorts and, knew that he would have to borrow another pair from his best mate. But it was worth it...and the pool felt to damn cool to miss out on. He turned to look at Remus who was standing there wondering if he should come in or not, and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You know mate, your too stubborn for you own good! I mean its cool...swimming...out of the sun! Why aren't you getting in?" Sirius asked as James jumped in landing almost on top of him and, he quickly went underwater. He liked being underwater...he couldn't bloody see too well...well he could if he opened his eyes but the chlorine stung his eyes, but the pain was worth it. It was like everything was a crystal blue...clear too. And the peaceful moment ended when his best mates foot came crashing into his stomach and, Sirius ended up cursing up a storm underwater.

Meanwhile up on the deck Remus was still contemplating whether or not, to jump in or stay dry. His parents had told him not to go swimming but, it was hot and all of his friends where swimming too! To break or not to break the rules...that was the question. Lily had even joined the two boys, laughing and, splashing water at James and Sirius. And here was Remus standing there on the deck looking like a nerd for not joining them.

"You know Moony I'm just going to go up and push you in." James said giving his friend an evil grin and, Sirius too grinning at the same time as his best mate.

"Can't go swimming..." Remus mumbled crossing his arms and, rubbing his foot gently across the wooden deck. But the water...it was tempting and, all he did was swim over the summer too!

"You can't go swimming! That's bullshit mate, get your ass in the pool and, have some fun!" Sirius said splashing water at his friend a grin on his face. James had dunked Lily under the water and, had earned himself a slap across the face because of it. But that didn't stop James from picking her up and, throwing her across the pool. Peter was up once more disturbed by the splashing and, lazily blinked his eyes; squinting against the bright rays of the sun. James and Sirius had once picked on their friend calling him a vampire and, saying that he sucks blood during the night. Peter had taken the two seriously and it tortured him for nights on end.

"Wasza going on?" Peter asked rubbing his eyes still and letting out a rather long never ending yawn. His answer? A mouthful of cholorine water splashed at him from James and, he was sputtering around the deck, making choking and hacking noises. But this wasn't taking notice by any of the Marauders as Resmus was to caught up in whether or not he should go in the pool.

"Remus, just come in and, swim with us please?" Lily asked giving him a small smile and, James stopping himself from dunking Sirius underwater.

"Hey! Why don't you talk that way to me?" James asked pouting and, getting his head dunked underwater in turn. Lily rolled her eyes and, started to float on her back, looking up at the clear blue sky. The pool felt cool against her skin...sun shining down on her, gently reflecting against the pools shiny surface.

"Fine..." Remus grumbled taking off his shirt and, slipping off his socks. Sirius and James whooped and, both wore evil grins as they watched their friend slowly get into the pool.

"Hey...Evans what's that game called that you play in muggle swimming pools?" Sirius asked putting his arm around the redhead.

"Chicken...why?" She asked raising her eyebrows and, wondering where this was going.

"Alright, Moony ol' buddy you and me are going to be partners for the game." Sirius said grining and, patting his friend hard on the back. That left James and Lily and, both of them were now blushing.

"I can't James...too fat to get on your shoulders...maybe I'll just sit out?"

"No! Lily your being my partner ok?" James asked giving her his boyish grin and, she finally gave in for once.

"Allright, Moony get on my shoulders you're going to be on top." Sirius said crouching down making sure he was low enough so his friend could get on top of his shoulders. Remus hopped on his friends shoulders and, with a little bit of help from Sirius the two were set and ready to play. James and Lily had a tad bit more difficulty but, soon Lily was on top of James shoulders and, the two were making their way towards each other.

"Get 'er Moony!'

"C'mon Lily knock 'im off!"

Soon enough Lily was knocked off James' shoulders and, landed with a yell backwards into the pool, emerging with her red hair clinging to the front of her face.

"Whoa...Evans you look like an IT." Sirius said laughing his head off, receving a quizzical look from Remus and, a scowl from James. James waded over and made sure that she was ok before she started splashing water at him. This earned her being picked up literally into his arms and, thrown across the pool, her screams of help not doing anything for her.

"Gah...shoulders are dead." Sirius said rubbing his shoulders leaning against the edge of the pool. Remus laid on his back and, had to admit...that this was going to be one interesting summer. That was for sure.


End file.
